


Punishment

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Humor, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roswell the Medic has been pushing Alice's buttons so Vlad decides that Roswell needs to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingu/gifts).



           “ROSWELL, YOU LITTLE SHIT!”

Vlad had been sleeping in the common room when he heard the commotion. He wiped some sleep away from his eyes and he stood up to see what was going on. At the doorway, he saw Roswell running away, a shit eating grin on his face. A few minutes later, Alice the Demolady, came by.

“YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I CATCH YOU!” She shouted, her face red.

“Alice, please don’t yell. You will ruin your pretty voice,” Vlad said cooly. “Tell me, what is wrong?”

Vlad respected Alice very much. In fact, he even liked her. She was extremely sweet and got along with everyone. Well, almost everyone. Roswell was the only person who got under her skin. Granted, it wasn’t hard when it came to Roswell; he annoyed EVERYONE. It was his god given talent. Alice tried her hardest to be nice to him but even she had her limits.

“Vlad, Roswell ate all of my cupcakes!” Alice looked on the verge of tears. “This is the third batch he’s eaten! There’s a charity bake sale and I promised to bring four batches of cupcakes but now I have none and it's tomorrow! I won’t have time to bake them all again.”

Ah, of course. Roswell, besides being a small prick, also loved sweets. Alice loved to cook and bake so naturally, Roswell’s favorite pastime was to steal her treats when she wasn’t looking. This, however, was different than usual and Alice was very upset. Bless her heart. Vlad decided that Roswell needed to be disciplined. But first, he was going to help Alice.

“It’s alright Alice,” He said softly. “I will help you bake more. How does that sound?”

“You will?” Alice beamed at him. “Oh thank you Vlad!”

“I will. Then, I will deal with Roswell.”

* * *

 

“Alice.”

Alice looked up from the book she was reading. She stifled a laugh. Roswell was wearing a ridiculous naughty nun outfit, complete with stockings and a garter belt. Roswell didn’t look happy. Alice let out a small snort before regaining her composure. Be mature Alice. You’re the mature one.

“What do you want?” She asked.

“I wanted to….apologize.” He said through gritted teeth.

“Hm?” Alice grinned. “I can’t hear you.”

“Oh yes you can you little bit—AH!”

Roswell couldn’t finish the swearword and suddenly grabbed his crotch. Alice was confused but then she noticed something. Attached to his leg, she saw what looked like a small receiver. It was tied down to his thigh and a cord was going up into his crotch. Alice blinked for a second before bursting out into laughter. Oh god, Vlad was brutal. He had stuck a vibrator up Roswell’s ass and had it taped up there. That was brilliant. Roswell glared as Alice fell off the couch, cackling, holding her sides.

“Stop laughing you idiotic whore! I—AHHHH!” Roswell stopped again.

“Serves you right!” Alice said between laughs. “This is what you get for eating my cupcakes, you greedy asswipe!”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!” Roswell’s face was red with anger. “I swear to god I’ll---“

“You’ll what?” Alice asked.

“I’ll----nothing,” Roswell was still glaring at her. “I wanted to say---I’m sorry.”

“Can’t hear you.”

“I’m sorry!”

“Still can’t hear you!”

“I swear too---“ Roswell bit his lip. “I’M SORRY!”

“Better,” Alice said with a smug smile. “But I don’t think you’re sorry enough. I think I’m going to go into your room and look around. I do recall my favorite pair of earrings has gone missing. Wonder how that happened hm?”

“WHAT? I STOLE THEM FAIR AND SQUA---shit.”

“I knew it!” Alice shouted, triumphant. “You little thief! I bet you also took my bubble bath and my favorite underwear didn’t you? I’ll find all my missing stuff in your room won’t I?”

“Your underwear looks better on me than you, fatass.” He mumbled.

The earned him a slap on the head from Vlad who had entered the room. Roswell whined and rubbed his head.

“You do not learn do you?” Vlad sighed. “Hello Alice. How are you today?”

“I’m doing great actually!” Alice said with a smile. “I’m going to raid Roswell’s room! Bye, now!”

“You’re just letting her go?!” Roswell glared at Vlad. “That’s my room.”

“You stole her things and ate her cupcakes,” Vlad crossed his arms. “You do not get to argue with me.”

“That little skank should have shared with me!”

“Cupcakes were not for you-- not even for her, they were for charity” Vlad sighed. “Time for more punishment.”

Vlad picked Roswell up and threw the smaller man over his shoulder. Roswell’s objections fell on deaf ears as he was carried off to Vlad’s quarters. Roswell struggled while the strong, muscular Heavy placed him on the bed and easily tied him up. Roswell glared at Vlad the whole time. Vlad paid no attention to the glares; this was for Roswell’s own good. Roswell had to learn to be nice or at least polite to his co-workers.

Roswell was positioned on the bed so his arms were behind his back with his head down and his rear raised. He couldn’t see what Vlad was doing but he soon felt his briefs being pulled down. Then, an abrupt impact on his backside.

 

“OUCH! What was that for?”

“You called Alice a skank!”

“Well that is what she is! A rotten, loud mouthed OUCH!”

“No name calling.”

“Fuck you! OUCH! That hurts!”

“Are you going to be good?”

“NO!”

Well, Vlad was going to have to do this the hard way. Vlad put the paddle away and reached down towards Roswell’s flaccid cock. Using just one finger, he beg to rub it. Roswell bit down on his lip, trying his hardest not to sound aroused but it was hard. He hated to admit it but he liked being tied up. He muffled his moan in the blankets as Vlad’s skilled fingertip continued running, making Roswell’s cock fully erect.

Suddenly, Vlad stopped.

“Hey, why did you stop!?!” Roswell looked back, with dismay. “Come on, keep going!”

“I don’t think so,” Vlad sniffed. “Bad boys don’t get to cum.”

“What!? I’ll be good!” Roswell pleaded. “I’ll be good, I promise! I’ll leave Alice alone, I won’t eat her cupcakes or steal her stuff! Please keep going?”

“Hm, not sure if that is enough.”

“I’ll take her shopping for a whole week! I’ll play patty cake with Pyro! I’ll help the Engineer with whatever he needs! I’ll even walk Delilah!”

“You do not like my Delilah.”

“Just keep going and I’ll even feed her!” Roswell wimpered. “What else do I have to do?”

“I’m not sure.”

Vlad was enjoying this too much. It was fun watching Roswell squirm.

“I’ll let you fuck me and I won’t complain! Just jerk me off! Let me cum!” Roswell begged. “Please Vlad!”

Vlad grinned. Roswell eagerly awaited the bigger man’s fingers, his cock throbbing with need. When Vlad began to rub again, Roswell moaned loudly. It only took a few moments for him to cum, his jizz soiling the blanket beneath him. He panted as Vlad undid the restraints.

“Wow, what did you say about patty cake with Pyro?” Vlad asked.

Roswell growled.

        He hated being nice.

* * *

 

“How many more rounds of patty cake do I have to play?” Roswell asked the Pyro.

Pyro merely offered up their hands, waiting for the game to start again. Roswell groaned but he honestly couldn’t do anything. Even after pretending to be a horsey for two hours and after at least five tea parties, Pyro still wanted to play. This was the seventh round of patty cake. Roswell felt like his hands were ready to fall off.

“Fine!” Roswell put his hands up. “Patty cake, patty cake, baker’s man...”

Alice was sitting on the couch along with their Engineer, Russell. The whole team was having a lot of fun tormenting Roswell and they were going to enjoy every single minute of it. Pyro was happy to have a playmate who didn’t run away. Granted, Roswell would have run away but he didn’t want to be punished again.

“Ain’t that cute?” Russell cooed. “Two peas in a pod.”

“I hate you all!” Roswell shouted.

“That reminds me, I think you promised to take Delilah on a walk,” Alice said. “Oh and the toilet is backed up. I think you need to unclog it.”

Roswell whimpered. After this, he was never going to eat another single cupcake as long as he lived.

 


End file.
